Unknown Bonds
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: It has been Eleven years since the last great shinobi war and all 5 great shinobi nations enjoyed peace together, but when the Sand suddenly attacks Konoha and Naruto's family directly, will he be able to stop a new war from happening? Find out in the next exciting installment of the Bonds series NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is, chapter 1 of the new Bonds story, hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything related, if I did, I would be the happiest person on earth, I hope you all enjoy

WARNING, THIS IS A **SEQUEL**, IT IS BEST YOU READ Saving old bonds AND Historical Bonds first

* * *

**Unknown Bonds**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The Shinobi world had been at peace for the past eleven years and the Fire Nation had grown under Naruto's leadership. With the integration of the Tea country and the Noodles country into the Fire Nation a second Shinobi village was established in the south under the command of Neji who had proven to be a loyal and reliable leader

The sun was rising over Konoha as the peaceful village slowly began to come to life, the merchant were opening their shops and sweeping the entrances, the birds were chirping happily in the trees

"MOMMMMMMMMMM!" a scream came from the Namikazi household "Where is my weapons pouch?!" the voice continued

"Have you looked in your room sweetie?" Another voice responded

The young girl ran into the kitchen, she had blue eyes and pink hair with a blond strand and the whisker marks on her face that was the mark of the Kyubi Namikazi bloodline limit. She wore a light orange and white shirt with short sleeves and shorts with some accessories of the same color scheme "Yes I did, it's not in there, mom I am going to be late for the academy, today we get tested for graduation!" The young girl continued shouting in frustration

"Naoto, didn't I tell you that if you put away your things that you wouldn't lose them?" Sakura told her while putting food on the table "Now sit down and eat your breakfast"

"I don't have time for breakfast! I must find my weapons pouch!" Naoto continued suddenly she saw a boy and girl standing in the doorway. The girl had blond hair with a pink strand with green eyes and was dressed in red and white clothing while the boy had blond hair and green eyes and wore green and white and was holding a weapons pouch, both of them had a grin on their faces "The twins!" she immediately thought to herself "Saki, Saku, give that back to me!" She said in a stern voice

"No" Saki simply responded as his grin only grew

"Why you little!" she began chasing them around room, Saki threw the pouch to Saku who ran into the next room causing Naoto to begin chasing her "GET BACK HERE SAKU!"

Naruto was reading a scroll at the table and took a drink of coffee, Sakura gave him his plate "Naruto, what did I tell you about bringing your work to the table?" She asked him as a crash and screams could be heard in the background

"Not do to it?" he simply responded as he took a bite from his toast

Once more some shouting came from yet another room "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH I SWEAR! AND THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND THE BODIES!"

"And what are you doing right now?" She asked as she walked over to the stove to turn it off, Saki and Saku ran past the room followed by Naoto

"….Doing it?" he said with a sheepish grin "But you see Sakura Chan, this is a very important report that I must read, it's an incident report from the Wind country" he tried to explain to her

Something crashing and breaking could be heard in the background "I HAVE YOU NOW YOU LITTLE…"

"What kind of incident?" Sakura asked curious

Saki came running into the kitchen and hid behind Naruto, Naoto came in after him throwing an object that Naruto simply moved his head to avoid and continued to read the scroll while Saki made his getaway "Seems like some of Sands ninjas are reporting some sort of an attack on them by Konoha ninjas" he explained

"Were they able to identify them?" She asked him concerned about how Konoha's forces could be attacking their closes ally. Suddenly there was only silence as the noise and screaming had stopped

"That's the thing, they were wearing ANBU masks so no proper identification could be made" He answered her, finally a small explosion could be heard from the next room

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the screaming and fighting had erupted once more and gotten worst

Sakura let out a small sigh "You're just going to ignore this aren't you… You want me to be the bad guy don't you…" She got up as Naruto simply took another sip from his coffee and continued to read the report "NAOTO, SAKURA AND SAKIO NAMIKAZI GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I AM GOING TO GO GET YOU MYSELF!" she screamed Suddenly the noise stopped, an eerie silence took its place "YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO GET IN HERE! 1…" But before she could go any further all three of them had appeared in a flash in front of her almost standing at attention "Sakio, give your sister back her weapons pouch this instant!"

Sakio handed Naoto's pouch back to her "Give me that you little brats" She said triumphantly

"And you, you're the older sister, you should be nicer to your little brother and sister" Sakura scolded her slightly

"Yeah, be nicer to us!" Saku blurted to her older sister

"But Mom…..they are always bugging me, following me around, interfering in my training and studies, they are just like little spoiled brats!" Saku stuck out her tongue at Naoto but stopped immediately when Sakura glared at her

"Enough, it's time for you all to get to the academy, and don't forget your lunches" she said in a stern yet caring voice

"Yes mom" they almost said in unison as they walked out of the room

"You got mom angry at us!" Saki blurted out to her older sister

"ME? Who was it that stole my weapons pouch, you little brats!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" they could hear Sakura shout from the kitchen

They quickly ran out of the house and headed towards the Academy

Peace and quiet had returned to the Namikazi household, Naruto took another bite of his toast as he continued to read the report, Sakura could only let out a sigh "I really wish that you would discipline them more, I feel like I am the bad guy….." She commented as she sat down to eat breakfast

"What do you mean? I discipline them… I grounded Saku the other day for playing with my Zanpakuto" He said defending himself

"Naruto…. That was two years ago, and she began to tear up, you felt so bad about it that you immediately rescinded the punishment and took her out for ice cream…. And you have NEVER punished Naoto…. I am always the one having to do it and I look like the bad guy all the time…"

"But she looked so sad and sorry for what she had done….." Naruto said remembering the incident

"…..Naruto sweetie…. She knows that you melt whenever she is sad….They all do, They all know that they can get away with murder as long as they show you their sad face" Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head "I just don't want them to remember me as the mean parent and you as the fun parent who let them do whatever they wanted" Sakura said sadly

"Sakura Chan, the kids love you, you don't need to worry about that" he said trying to comfort her

She let out a small sigh knowing that things weren't going to change, he would never be able to properly discipline the kids, but he was so adorable with them. "You know…. Soon this house is going to become really quiet" She suddenly blurted out

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"Well the kids…They are growing up so quickly, in a few more years they will be going out on their own, not to mention that Naoto has become interested in boys lately"

Naruto hated the thought of a guy touching his pure and innocent little girl, but he had already planned for that he thought with a grin "Sakura Chan, Naoto is only twelve and the twins ten"

"They are almost eleven" she cut him off

"My point is that they are still far off from going out on their own, it's not like they are orphans like I was….." He thought to his own childhood, how he desperately wanted to get away from the orphanage, the staff would do little more than feed him and make him feel unwelcomed as the other kids would make fun of him and on occasion attempt to beat him up. But he was always too fast for them to catch him

"Yeah but, you're going to find that before you know it they will be sixteen and wanting to go out on their own like I did…" She said sadly

"Well I know how you feel, they are growing up too fast for my taste, but what do you want us to do about it Sakura Chan?" he said understanding her feelings

"Well…..We are still young….. And you know maybe we could add to our family?" She said shyly

Naruto grinned "So that's what's been bothering you?" He said as he took her hand into his own "If you wanted more kids, why didn't you ever talk to me about it before?" He asked

"Well you know….Your always busy with the council or out on diplomatic missions or helping out Neji with the new Shinobi village to the south… I just thought that you didn't have the time or desire for more children" she explained

Naruto pulled her out of her chair and into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her tightly "Sakura Chan, out of all of the things that I have done in my life, nothing has come close to being a parent, and nothing is more important to me then you and the kids, so if you want to grow our family even more, I would love to make that happen"

They both stared into each other's eyes "Naruto…I love you" She said as she kissed him

Suddenly a ninja crashed into the room wearing a Sand ANBU mask "What the hell?" Naruto shouted out as Sakura jumped off of his lap

"The Kazekage sends you his regards!" he said as he threw a Kunai with an explosive note attached to it

Both Naruto and Sakura jumped out of the way as the note exploded destroying a large part of the kitchen. Naruto slowly got up and cleared some of the rubble from his clothing, he couldn't see Sakura anywhere and the sand ninja had vanished "SAKURA CHAN!" He shouted out but he didn't get a response he could hear an alarm go off as Konoha had detected the explosion, multiple Konoha ANBU began appearing

"Hokage Sama, are you alright?" One of them asked him

"I am fine, but I can't find Sakura!"

"I found her over here!" another ANBU shouted out lifting some rubble off of an unconscious Sakura "She looks gravely hurt, we need to get her to the hospital"

Naruto quickly picked her up in his arms and disappeared in a flash

Naoto suddenly stopped causing Saku and Saki who were following her closely to crash into her "Hey, why did you stop sis?" Saki asked

She had heard an explosion coming from behind them, she turned around and she could see some smoke "That looks like our house…" She thought to herself

"Hey sis, wake up" Saku said waving her hand in Naoto's face

The village alarm began to sound as the village ninjas began to scramble "What's going on?" Saki asked no one in particular

"Saki, Saku, I want you two to continue to the Academy" Naoto ordered her siblings

"What? And where are YOU going?" Saki asked her

"Saki….. Please now is not the time to fight me, I am your big sister and I am begging you to obey me, just this once" She answered back with a serious face "And keep an eye on Saku"

"I don't need him to be keeping an eye on me" Saku commented

"Saku please…. Just do as I say, both of you, get to the academy NOW" Naoto told them one more time before jumping away

"What's wrong with her?" Saki was slightly annoyed at being told what to do by his older sister

"I don't know but she looked pretty serious, wonder if it has anything to do with all the commotion" Saku answered him "In any case, we should do as she said, Iruka sensei will be angry with us if were late AGAIN" she added

"Hey, we were late last time because of you got up late and I had to drag you out of bed!" Saki responded defending himself

Naoto was jumping from building to building trying to make her way back home as fast as she could, she had a bad feeling "The smoke… it IS coming from our home" she could see their house from the distance only confirming her fears

Suddenly a ninja appeared in front of her forcing her to stop abruptly and jumping back, she looked at his face and it was covered by a sand ANBU mask "Well, well, well, what do we have here? One of the little brats! How nice of you to save me the time from tracking you down!" He said with a grin

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" Naoto asked the masked ninja

He took out a kunai "Well my dear, the Kazekage wants you dead!" He said with a snicker

"Why would Gaara-San want me dead?" Naoto asked thinking to the Kazekage's last visit to Konoha

"It's not my job to ask questions pretty little girl, I have my orders" he suddenly attacked her as she is barely able to get out of the way "Your quick for a child, you bare the name Namikazi well, but your just delaying the inevitable" he rushed at her once more but this time at double the speed

he is able to stab her in the ribs causing her a great amount of pain, but to the enemy's surprise she doesn't shout or cry out in pain, she grits her teeth as some blood was beginning to come out of the wound he had inflicted, in reality she was in a great deal of pain, but now wasn't the time to worry about it, she began making hand signs "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she screamed out as 4 additional clones of her popped to her side "I am not going to let you kill me without a fight!"

"Impressive, you really are your father's daughter, in time you would have become quite a powerful shinobi I am sure, it's a good thing that I am ending your life now before you become a problem for Suna" He made a few hand sighs of his own "Doton Kajugan no Jutsu"

Suddenly Naoto felt her entire body feel heavy, this caused her clones to dispel and her wound to cause even more pain as she dropped down to one knee, blood began dripping from her mouth, she tried hard gritting her teeth to get back to her two feet but the harder she tried the heavier she felt

"I am sorry for taking so long, but you know, larger technics would get the attention of your ANBU, and I don't want them interrupting our little alone time, although I am impressed that your resisting this much" He bent down and stared her straight into her blue eyes

She focused as much chakra into her arm and hand as she could and attempted to punch him, but with her arm feeling ten times its normal weight it was very slow and sluggish allowing him to just dodge it with relative ease, he was grinning underneath his mask "Just like your father, you just don't know when to give up" suddenly he felt part of his mask break off and blood began dripping from his cheek causing him to stop grinning "Why you little bitch, how did you…. I see" he said as he had noticed her hand radiating with chakra "That is one of your mom's technics isn't it? To have such precise chakra control and strength at your age, you are a dangerous little bitch aren't you" he said as the grin returned to his face

He kicked her stomach causing her to cough out some blood, yet she would not go down, he kicked her again, and again, and again until finally she collapsed to the ground in pain. Her vision had begun to blur slightly, her original wound had been aggravated as blood continued to come out of it, and she no longer had the strength to fight the intense gravity

He grabbed her by the color and lifted her slightly rubbing his kunai over her cheeks causing some minor scratches and a bit of blood to begin dripping from them "You and your entire bloodline must die" suddenly he felt some sort of object hit him on the back of his head, he looked and it was a rock, he then noticed the new arrivals

"You leave our sister alone!" Saki shouted out as Saku stood by his side

The ninja grinned; he couldn't believe his luck "The other two twerps, I didn't think that I was going to be able to kill you all today" Suddenly two of his clones appeared behind them and grabbed them tightly "But you will have to wait your turn as I deal with your older sister first!" he said evilly as his attention returned to Naoto

"Damn it Saki…. Just this once…..Why couldn't you listen to me…." She thought to herself "I beg of you….. Let them go" she tried pleading with the man in some sort of despite attempt to save her siblings "Kill me, but let them leave….. They aren't a threat to you!"

"Little girl, haven't you been listening to me? I am here to wipe out your entire family, none of you are a threat to us today, but if we let you live who knows how strong you and your wretched brother and sister will become, no, the Namikazi's will not be ruining our plans any longer"

"No… I cannot allow you to harm them…. I must protect them…" She said the words but didn't know how she would back them up as blood was dripping from her face from her mouth and the scratches caused by the enemy

"And how are you going to do that in your current condition?" He asked with a smirk, he instructed one of his clones to force Saki to his knees and had a blade to his throat, a bit of blood began to drip out as he had just slightly broken the skin "Well, I am waiting for you to stop me" he said as he kicked her once more sending her crashing to the ground

"Stop hurting my sister!" Saki cried out feeling powerless

The clone tighten his grip on the boy and applied more pressure to the blade "I would worry more about myself if I were you boy, if you keep struggling like this, I may accidently slit that throat of yours" he said smugly

Naoto was on the ground barely conscious; she had lost a lot of blood and the constant strain from the extra gravity made it worst. But she had to save her siblings; it was the one and only thing on her mind, even if it would cost her, her life "Give me the strength…. I cannot allow them to die….." She thought to herself as she began fighting the gravity. She had made it to her knees and was trying hard to stand up, but the most she could manage was one knee "Is this all I can do?..." she began to imagine the enemy killing her brother and sister once more and an orange aura began to surround her body "What is this power?" She wondered her eyes slowly went from blue to red and slowly she began standing up

"That is impossible…. She is at ten times her normal weight" he thought to himself shocked

Although she was now upright, it was taking every ounce of her strength just to stay that way "I told you, I won't let you kill them" She said panting heavily

He quickly kicked her in the ribs sending him crashing back to the ground "Naoto!" Saki screamed out clenching his fist he had to somehow save her, but how?

The grin had returned to the enemy's face "So, you were able to get to your feet, but that's about all you could do. You had my slightly worried that I would have to do something drastic, like use another Jutsu" He once again stabbed her arm causing blood to begin coming out of it and then stomped on her stomach

"Stop hurting her!" Saku cried out

"Calm down little girl, your turn will come soon, just let me finish with this little bitch first, I am going to enjoy this since you gave me more trouble than I thought" he said as he continued to stomp on her stomach trying to make her feel as much pain as he could before he would finish her off

Suddenly the air began to feel cold and a chill ran up his spine he then felt a blade go through his body, he looked at the blade, it was completely made of ice "I avoided your vital organs, but if you touch my god daughter again…..And I will kill you" a chilling voice came from behind him

"Uncle Toshiro!" Saki and Saku shouted out as they saw a young man with white hair standing behind the enemy

"Damn it, I spent too much time with this bitch…..I should have killed her when I had the chance" he told himself

"Count yourself lucky that the only reason that you're alive right now is because we have a few questions for you" another man with raven black hair and a Konoha police uniform said as he appeared in front of the enemy with very angry looking eyes

"Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's police chief, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Vice director of Konoha ANBU, it's an honour to meet you both, and how nice of you to not kill me right away" He said still with a grin "But I would be careful if I were you, cause if you kill me, my clones will not dispel right away, you see they will kill those twerps before you could do anything"

"What clones?" Sasuke asked with a grin of his own

Suddenly both of the clones were destroyed as Itachi and Sai popped in behind them releasing both Saki and Saku, finally the grin was wiped from the enemies face "Uchiha Itachi, Director of Konoha's ANBU…and Sai, director of ROOTS… these are four of Konoha's most powerful ninja's" he thought to himself "Well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage, but you see, I have orders to kill this little girl here, failing to do so would result in my death so I, I bid you all farewell" he bit something in his tongue

"STOP HIM!" Sasuke shouted but it was too late, the enemy ninja began turning into sand, but to everyone horror it didn't just fall to the ground, it jumped onto Naoto who was barely conscious and entered through her wounds causing her to scream in pain as her threshold had finally been reached

"Naoto!" Toshiro said as he picked up the girl in pain "I need to get her to the hospital" and with that said he vanished in a white flash

"Are you guys alright?" Sasuke asked Saki and Saku and examined his throat

"Yeah, I am fine; it's just a bit of blood…. Will Naoto be alright?" he asked concerned for his sister

"Yeah… She is going to be fine" Itachi said not knowing if it was the truth "Sai take these two to the tower and post guards on them, it would appear that the sand is targeting Hokage Sama and his family"

"Understood" he said as he took both Saki and Saku's hand and disappeared in a poof

"Sasuke, get your people to patrol the city, who knows how many more of them are out here, I will deliver the news to Hokage Sama" Itachi instructed his younger brother who nodded

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

And that ends the first chapter, what is going on? Why is the Wind attacking Konoha? and what was that sand that penetrated Naoto's body? How will Naruto respond to not only his Sakura but his beloved baby girl Naoto being gravely injured by people who are suppose to be their allies in the middle of Konoha?

Find out soon in the next chapter of Unknown Bonds

**READ - RAVE - REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well Hello there everyone, hope your all having a nice weekend, me? Yeah just peachy :P

I am happy to see that i am slowly regaining the trust of my fans and so now for my favorite part, talking to my reviewers :D

blackmoon124 - Thank you for your review :) And i KNEW someone was going to call me out on that ;) but i did have an explanation that is in this chapter, so i hope you enjoy the new chapter

THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ - Thank you for your review, I hope that you continue to enjoy the story :)

AETurtle89 - Thank you for your review , and all i have to say is wow, thank you. I know that i suck at certain aspects such as the fight scenes, but i try to make up for it in good story telling, so i am very happy that you guys are enjoying it as much as i love writing it

25BAM50 - Thank you for your review, i hope that you enjoy this chapter as well :)

dbzgtfan2004 - Thank you for your review, and indeed, NaruXSaku Forever! No offence to our nice NaruXHina fans, but its just meant to be :P

bankai777 - Thank you for your review, and perhaps, maybe, its possible, i duno :P :D

**! !WANTED! ! I am looking for artist who are willing to do cover art for my stories, if you're good at art and are interested, please contact me VIA PM or let me know in a review and i will contact you, Thank you**

Well that is everyone, Fanfic was really being a bitch to me :(, I wanted to post this chapter like yesterday but everything was messed up, once you entered your profile things would run slow and sometimes timeout, and trying to manage my stories would always give me an error :( But its finally working now "Thank god" and the chapter is ready for release :D so i give you the new chapter in our story!

* * *

**Unknown Bonds**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Naruto flashed into the hospital with Sakura in his arms, the first one to see them was Ino "My god, what happened?" She asked concerned about her best friend looking badly hurt

"A Sand ANBU attacked us in our own house… Ino, please do something!" He pleaded with her

Ino had become a full doctor over the years. A medical team took Sakura from Naruto's arms and carried her away "Leave it to me" She said seriously as she followed the medical team through the corridors and into an emergency room, Naruto tried to follow them in but Ino stopped him "Sorry Hokage Sama, but please its best you remain out here" she said shutting the door

He sat down thinking to how happy they were this morning and was unaware of another emergency going on in another part of the hospital. A few moments later Itachi appeared in front of him, he bent down to one knee "Hokage Sama, I have urgent news" he said bowing his head

"Itachi! Please tell me you caught the one responsible for this!" He said as he stood up

"Hokage Sama…..I am so sorry but no we haven't… Lord Hokage, the enemy targeted your children, Saki and Saku are fine and have been taken to the tower for their own protection…But….." he paused and looked up at Naruto still down on one knee "…Naoto was gravely hurt, she had multiple stab wounds and the enemy used some sort of Jutsu on her turning himself into sand and penetrating her body, Toshiro rushed her to be treated" he finally told him bowing his head once more

Naruto had almost become completely pale, it was taking a few moments for him to take in the horrifying information, an orange aura had begun to inmate from his body his eyes had also turned red "Take me to her….." he finally responded trying to keep his composure

Itachi could tell that he was barely able to keep his emotions in check and he was impressed that he hadn't completely lost it "Right away Hokage Sama!"

The doctors were working on Naoto, they had healed her flesh wounds and repairs most of the internal bleeding but Naoto was still in an extreme amount of pain "Why isn't the sedative taking effect?" a nurse asked

"Whatever is in her system is absorbing it immediately, it is also forcing her to stay conscious" The doctor answered

"There seems to be some poison in her system, I cannot figure out where it is coming from" another doctor commented

"The sand, it must be in the sand" the first doctor answered

"Can we remove the sand?" The nurse asked

"I have been trying but it hiding within her circulatory system; it is also trying to block her arteries, who knows what else it's doing to her"

Naoto's red eyes shot open and she sat up as she let out a scream of pain "KEEP HER PINNED DOWN!" The doctor screamed as additional nurses began forcing Naoto back down and pinning her arms and legs

Naruto arrived just in time to hear the screams "Naoto my baby girl!" he screamed wanting to enter the room but Toshiro stopped him

"Hokage Sama…. I know how you feel but there is little you could do to help her, allow the doctors to do their jobs, we would just get in their way….." he fought a tear; he and Naoto had become close over the years

Naruto gritted his teeth showing his fangs as the orange aura intensified, he slammed the wall with his fist destroying a portion of the wall "Itachi, how the hell did this happen? How did she get attacked while we were at full alert, WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR ANBU DOING AFTER THE ATTACK ON MY SAKURA!" he screamed in anger

Itachi felt horrible as he lowered his head "Hokage Sama, the enemy used a seal on the area that concealed his presence, if Naoto wouldn't have spiked her chakra when she did, we wouldn't have found them..."

"We have an entire team dedicated to detect enemy spies, what the hell were they doing all this time!" Naruto said in frustration

"The enemy was a very highly skilled ninja capable of hiding his presence even from the detection team, but you are right Hokage Sama, it is not an excuse and this is entirely my fault and I take full responsibility my lord and I will step down as the director of the ANBU if you so wish" Itachi answered

The orange aura around Naruto began to dim down "Itachi, this wasn't your fault…" he said with a sigh "I shouldn't be taking this out on you, I am the Hokage and I should be just as responsible…

The doctor finally came out of the operating room, but the look on his face didn't make Naruto feel good "Hokage Sama… We have done everything that we could but we cannot remove the sand that has invaded your daughter's body, it is constantly releasing a poison that will eventually kill her as well as forcing her to endure extreme amounts of pain, no sedative we use seems to be working, the only thing we can do is delay her death but we estimate that she will die in two days…" He said sadly

Naruto suddenly felt all strength leave his body as he fell down to his knees, the aura had vanished and his eyes returned to normal as they filled with tears "Is there nothing we can do?" he pleaded with the doctor

"Only Shizune or Lady Sakura could possibly deal with this, but Shizune is training doctors and nurses at the new shinobi village and is not due to return for another two weeks, even if we sent word right away, there is no way that she would make it here in time… And well Lady Sakura is in no condition to operate" he said sadly

Naruto began to cry, he couldn't lose his little girl, not like this. No one had ever seen him cry like this since the death of the fifth Hokage "Can I….Can I see her?" He asked

"I don't know if it's such a good idea Hokage Sama… She is enduring a great amount of pain, we had to strap her down, and we are impressed that she isn't screaming more then she is….For a child of her age to be going through such a thing…. I don't know if you could bear to see her in that much pain, we are also fairly sure that she is not aware of what is going on around her"

"I don't care…" He simply answered as he got back to his feet. He entered the room and saw his little girl tied down to the bed with sweat dripping down her forehead, she looked like she was in a tremendous amount of pain. His heart instantly broke as he rushed to her side and took her hand into his own "Naoto sweetheart, daddy's here baby girl…." He said trying to force a smile as he stared into her red eyes, he completely ignored the fact that she had unlocked the Kyubi mode, the only thing on his mind was how powerless he felt at that moment

Everyone else decided it would be best to leave him alone with her "Itachi, do you think that this will lead to war?" Toshiro asked

"I don't know, Naruto is a very caring person, not easy to anger or hate others. However this would be the best method of gaining his hate. But I just can't believe that the Kazekage would authorize such an attack. Not only is the wind supposed to be our ally, he and Naruto have a very strong bond and friendship with each other…."

"What should we do?"

"Ready the men for a possible war as well as double our patrols of the border, I also want additional ANBU to help the Konoha Police secure the village" Itachi ordered

"Understood, I will take care of it right away" Toshiro said before disappearing in a flash

Sasuke and his men had completely swept the village "Sasuke Sama, we found seven explosive notes that would have caused a lot of damage as well as 4 additional seals to help conceal their chakra" one of his men reported

"Good work, I want you all to redo the sweep, and I don't want us to miss anything" He ordered

"Yes sir!" They said before dispersing

Meanwhile in Sakura's room, she was slowly regaining consciousness "owe… My head, where am I?" She asked herself as she sat up to look around "The hospital… Right, now I remember, we were attacked by that Sand ANBU…"

Ino walked into the room "Hey, glad to see that you're awake" She said with a smile "You had some internal bleeding and a few cracked bones as well as a minor concussion" She explained

"How is Naruto?" Sakura asked concerned about him

"He is fine; he is with Naoto in another room at the moment"

"Naoto? Why is Naoto here?"

"Sakura…. You and Naruto weren't the only ones attacked, Naoto Saki and Saku were also targeted" Ino explained

"WHAT?!" She screamed trying to get out of bed but felt too weak to stand, Ino cough her in time and pushed her back into the bed

"You're not going anywhere Sakura, you're still recovering, Saki and Saku are safe, Sai and a team of ANBU are with them" she told her

"And Naoto?" Sakura wanted to know why she was in the hospital

Ino debated telling her the truth, on one hand Sakura was possibly the only chance Naoto had to survive but on the other she was in no shape to do anything about it "She is…Stable for now" it technically wasn't a lie

"Ino…. You're not telling me everything; I want to know her true condition. If you don't tell me I will go and find out myself"

Ino let out a sigh "Sakura, calm down. I understand how you feel and I don't want to hide things from you but I also know how you will react…." She said with a pause and explained everything to her "Things aren't looking good Sakura, we estimate that she will die within a few days"

"Have you identified what kind of poison it is? She asked fighting off her own emotions

"We were able to extract some and are analyzing it as we speak, but that isn't the problem, the sand is the primary issue and the most dangerous"

Sakura slowly and carefully pushed herself out of the bed Ino wanted to stop her but knew better, Sakura had **_that_** look in her eyes. Instead she decided to help her "Give me your arm" she said as she allowed Sakura to use her like a crutch

Back in Naoto's room Naruto had not left her side for an instant, his hand still holding hers as he talked to her. He didn't know if she could hear him or understand him, but it somehow made him feel better "And after your graduation Toshiro has a big party planned, I told him that you didn't like surprises but he really worked hard on it" he said as he gently stroked her hand. She let out a small scream as she tried to force her body up but was stopped by the restraints "Shhh baby girl, you're going to hurt yourself" tears were rolling down his cheeks "I am the sixth Hokage of the leaf… even more powerful than my Father the famed fourth Hokage… Yet I can't save my little girl from this pain, I am useless!"

He heard the door open and saw Ino and Sakura "You're not useless, an idiot maybe but not useless" she told him as Ino helped Sakura to Naoto's side

"Sakura Chan!" Naruto shouted as he hugged her tightly "Sakura Chan… Look at what they did to our little girl"

She began to examine Naoto; she was horrified by her current condition "She can go into Kyubi mode?" She asked no one in particular

"Itachi said they found her that way, she must have activated during her fight with the enemy" He answered her

Sakura continued to examine her closely "This may take some time… But I will find a way to save her" she thought to herself "Naruto… Please leave us" she asked without looking at him

"But Sakura Chan… I want to be near her"

"Naruto, I don't know how long this will take, and I don't want any distractions. So please I beg of you" she pleaded with him

Naruto stared at the ground, once again feeling powerless, without saying another word he walked out of the room leaving Sakura and Ino to do their work

"Have we finished analyzing the poison?" Sakura asked

"Yes ma'am, we even have an antidote but it's worthless as long as that sand continues to release more of it into her body" One of the nurses answered

"Where is this sand getting the chakra to continue working, it should have run out of any reserve the caster had given it by now… So where is it getting it from?" Sakura wondered, then she realized how Naoto was still in her Kyubi mode "Of course, it's feeding off of her chakra!" She shouted

"What?" Ino asked confused

"The Sand, it must be using her chakra to continue to function, that is why it's forcing her to stay conscious and into Kyubi mode…. She is slowly killing herself, we have to first suppress her chakra and starve it before we attempt to remove it. You, go get four chakra suppressing seals NOW!" she ordered one of the nurses who ran out of the room

It wasn't long before he returned "Here they are ma'am"

"Place them on all four sides of her bed and activate them" She ordered

He did as she asked, once they were activated Naoto let out one last scream as her eyes returned to normal, she was panting heavily before her eyes finally shut and she slipped into unconsciousness

"But won't it suppress out own chakra as well? How are we going to treat her?" Ino asked

"The old fashioned way…. Get me some scalpels, and be quick about it, who knows what this thing is going to do once it realizes its supply of chakra is gone"

Meanwhile team Naruto were out on a border patrolling mission, with the years of peace it had become quite boring but it still had to be done

Konohamaru was laying down in the grass near a water stream enjoying the nice sunny day "So this is where your hiding" Another voice came

"Ah…Yuki Chan…" He said while quickly getting back to his feet

"What kind of a team leader sleeps on the job?" She said teasingly

"I am not sleeping, I just finished my area and decided to wait for you and Hanabi here" He said with a grin

"Did you REALLY do your patrol?" She kept on pressing

"Uh... Technically yes" He answered her

"What does that mean?" She asked

Suddenly four Konohamaru clones appeared around them and dispelled "They did it…..And now I know that everything is fine" he said grinning with his eyes closed

"You're so lazy…. Getting shadow clones to do your work" she said as she sat down next to him

"It's not being lazy, it's being efficient" He said defending his actions

Yuki let out a sigh and kissed his cheek "You're lucky that you're cute" she said causing him to blush slightly "I wonder where Hanabi is? She normally is the first to finish….When you're not cheating"

"It's not cheating!" He said with a slight pout causing Yuki to giggle "And I don't know, my clones haven't seen her, she is probably taking it easy, it is a beautiful day after all"

"Yeah" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the beauty of the stream and the surrounding area

Not too far from their location Hanabi was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, she opened her weapons pouch and turned around for a quick second to throw it and continued forward. She dodged three Kunais but was forced to stop as a Ninja stood in her way "Shotei" she shouted out while thrusting her palm into the ninja's chest but it suddenly turned into a log "Damn it, Substitution…."

Four ninjas appeared and surrounded her, they all wore Earth ANBU masks "Give it up little girl, you are outmatched"

Hanabi let out a small grin "My name is Hyuga Hanabi, Konoha Jonin and a member of the Hokage's personal guard, it is YOU who are outmatched, oh and by the way, you're all in range" she said as her grin grew "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho" a symbol on the ground appeared as she began her attack "Eight trigrams two, four palms" She struck the enemies with speed "8 palms, 16 palms" every single hit is a critical shot on all 4 enemies "32 palms, 64palms!" she finished her attack But to her shock they all began to crumble "Earth Clones? Damn it" she said while looking around with her Byakugan "Where are they?" she said unable to detect them

Suddenly multiple earth spears shot out of the ground, she was able to avoid most of them but one had pierced her arm, she quickly jumped back onto a tree branch and examined her arm, it wasn't a major wound and she began to heal it immediately, but before she could finish she felt multiple chakra spikes all around her "The Famous Hyuga Princess, not so impressive, I wonder if your sister is any better, I guess we will have to find out once we finish you off" A voice came from all around her, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where

Multiple rocks began flying towards her. She was able to dodge most of them and destroy the ones she couldn't "Damn it, where are they hiding?" she thought to herself as the rocks continued to fly towards her, a few hit her on multiple spots of her body "That's it, I am fed up with this!" she changed her stance "Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho" with immense speed she obliterated anything that got near her from any and all directions "one hundred twenty eight palms!" she screamed out as she finished off the last remaining rocks. She was panting slightly as she grinned

"Impressive, as expected from the one of the main Hyuga line who was chosen to become one of the Hokage's body guards" the voice commented

"Where are you? Show yourself! Or are you a coward?"

"Oh we are not cowards, we have been here the entire time, just because you couldn't see us isn't our fault"

Suddenly she felt a surge of chakra right under her feet, but before she could jump away two hands made entirely of rock grabbed her legs and two others erupted grabbing her arms "Damn it, I am completely immobilized!" she thought to herself

"Time to finish this" The voice came as 4 Ninjas raised from the ground "It was fun little Hyuga girl, but it's time for you to die, don't worry though, we will take your body back home to unlock that Byakugan of yours" he said with a grin. They began to make seals and multiple earth spears were making their way towards Hanabi

She closed her eyes and began concentrating all of her chakra throughout her entire body "Jukenpo Ichigekishin!" a large burst of chakra erupted from her body destroying her bindings and she was able to get out of the way just in time

She then felt something pierce her body from behind; a spear had made its way through her only blind spot "Check mate" the enemy said with a grin as Hanabi fell to one knee

The enemies were closing in on her confident of their victory, she shut her eyes for a split second and forced her body back up "Hakke Hasangeki!" she launched her fist forward and an incredible and powerful wave of chakra hit all four enemies causing severe damage to them all

"You little…Bitch" one of them said barely able to stand up, he helped the others to their feet but they had been severely injured and weakened "This isn't over Princess, the earth will own the Byakugan, mark my words" he said as they all disappeared in a poof of smoke

Hanabi was panting heavily, the earth spear still lodged in her body, she fell down to her knees as her vision was slowly blurring up. She looked at the sky, there was a small and pleasant breeze, a bird flew over her head, it was indeed a beautiful day, and she then fell to her side as her strength left her and her consciousness slowly faded

"I found her! Over here!" she heard a voice before her world faded into darkness

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

And thus another chapter completed, I hope you enjoyed the Hanabi fight, i was thinking about how she hadn't had any good moments in my stories so i wanted to give her a spotlight that would give justice to her status as a Hyuga and being part of the Hokages personal team

First the Sand, now the earth? What is going on? Will Naoto be alright? How will this affect her? Will Hanabi survive? Find out as our story continues!

READ - RAVE -** REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter :D , summer is finally here, I am so excited as we have been getting some sun over the past few days, May has been FULL OF RAIN! I mean seriously... full weeks of rain 1 day of sun then more rain... we got more rain in a single weekend then we did the entire month of may last year! what's up with that?! here's to hoping that summer is full of sun! lol :D

**! !WANTED! ! I am STILL looking for artist who are willing to do cover art for my stories, if you're good at art and are interested, please contact me VIA PM or let me know in a review and I will contact you, Thank you**

Anyway, now for my favorite part, ANSWERING REVIEWS!

bankai777 - Thank you for your review, and indeed, he better! :/

The portalmaster - Thank you for your review, and yes, I have been disappointed a few times by REALLY getting into a story and then the author just stops or starts another fanfic without completing the one I was reading, but I love writing my stories so its no danger of happening with me :D Thanks support and I hope you are enjoying this new story so far and the new chapter :D

kidloco - Thank you for the review, I am going to assume English is not your primary language "hey, it isn't mine either ;)", if that is the case I am really happy that you put effort into writing a review and I thank you for it and would love it if you continued, but from what I could piece together, I think you mean that you think the Kazekage "Not Hokage...Naruto" has been captured and has been replaced by someone who wants to cause war? I THINK that is what you meant, could be wrong :P but if it is, then who knows if your right ;) You will need to keep reading to find out :D

25BAM50 - Thank you for your review, and your an AWESOME Fan/Reviewer ;) Hope you enjoy the new chapter :D

**! !WANTED! ! I am STILL looking for artist who are willing to do cover art for my stories, if you're good at art and are interested, please contact me VIA PM or let me know in a review and I will contact you, Thank you**

Anyway on with the show, I give you UB Chapter 3!

* * *

**Unknown Bonds**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Konohamaru ran over to a motionless Hanabi and was horrified at what he saw "She has an earth spear through her body…" he said as he rushed to her side

"We can't remove it, doing so would cause massive bleeding both internally and externally" Yuki told him as she joined him

Konohamaru checked her pulse but he couldn't find any "She doesn't have a pulse…" Without hesitating he plugged her nose and began locked his lips to hers giving her CPR, he then began giving her chest compressions "1, 2 ,3" Come on Hanabi, breath! Fight!" he almost screamed with tears streaming down his face "Come on, don't give up! Fight!" he continued but she remained unchanged

Yuki was fighting back her own tears, she put her hand on Konohamaru's shoulder "Kono… She is gone…" She told him but he ignored her, he refused to give up on Hanabi

"Come on, you can't die!" he continued giving her CPR "Come on, 1, 2, 3 ,4,5!"

"Kono… She is gone, we have to accept it" She tried to stop him but he pushed her away

"No, she is my responsibility, this is my fault, She wouldn't give up on us" he continued to try and revive her

_Hanabi found herself drifting on her back in the middle of the ocean. She was staring at the stars in the sky as her eyes were half shut, she felt tired as her body slowly began to sink. Her extremities felt numb and her body temperature was dropping by the second "Hokage Sama… Thank you for being my sensei, Thank you for allowing me to be on such a great team who turned out to become my best friends…. And Hokage Sama, Thank you for believing in me….. Thank you Naruto Sensei….." she thought to herself as she continued to slowly sink, her eyes continued to shut until they were almost closed "I Hope that I lived up to your expectations of me Sensei…. Konohamaru, Yuki….Good Bye my friends…." Her head dipped below the water _

"_HANABI! FIGHT! DON'T GIVE UP!" She heard a voice in the distance as she continued to slowly sink even more "DON'T GIVE UP!" Her body was now freezing and her limbs unresponsive _

_She felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back to the surface "Konohamaru?" She thought to herself_

"_Hanabi! Don't give up, fight!" he told her as he tried to pull her out of the water, but something else had grabbed her leg and was trying to drag her down "I am not giving up on you!" he told her as he pulled harder_

_Hanabi tried to move her body but it was still numb and cold, she tried harder and slowly feeling began to return to her fingers and toes, sensing her strength returning to her the entity pulling her down grabbed her other leg and pulled harder "I am not letting you take her!" Konohamaru said staring at the thing underneath her_

_She began fighting it trying to get it to let go of her legs, she was able to slip one of them away and began using it to hit whatever it was that was trying to drag her down until it finally let go and Konohamaru was able to completely pull her out of the water_

Konohamaru was compressing Hanabi's chest "1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Come on Hanabi…." Tears freely flowing from his eyes

"Kono… Its time you give up..." But before she could say anything else Hanabi began coughing, her eyes opened only for a moment as a bit of blood was trickling out of her mouth "She is alive?!" Yuki said shocked

Konohamaru took her pulse "Barely, her pulse is weak and her breathing shallow, and she still seems unconscious, we need to get her back to Konoha" He answered her

"No, there is no way she will survive that long, we need to stabilise her first" she told him

"Neither one of us has any medical training past first aid…"

"There is a village just twenty minutes away, they should have a doctor, or at the very least a medic, Kono, she is alive because you were stubborn and refused to give up on her, even when I had…. But we have to get her help as soon as possible, and this is the quickest way" She explained

"Alright, then let's not waste any more time" He said as he carefully picked her up, a small note fell from her hand, Yuki picked it up and opened it, inside the note was the stone symbol drawn in blood "What is it?" He asked

"It's a message from Hanabi…. She used her own blood, it was Iwa who attacked her!" she told him angrily

Konohamaru was shocked, but he knew they didn't have any time to waste "We can look into this once Hanabi is safe" He quickly told her as he jumped into the tree branches, trying to be as gentle as he could be as to not aggravate her injuries and cause more damage

After a while they began to see smoke in the distance "Is that coming from the village?" Yuki asked concerned

"This doesn't look good…." Konohamaru said concerned as well

"I am going to scout ahead" She said as she picked up her speed

"Yuki Chan… Be careful… I don't know if I can take anything happening to you…" He told her

"Yeah, don't worry I will be careful" were her last words before disappearing ahead of him

"You better…" He then checked on Hanabi quickly "Her pulse is getting weaker…."

After a few minutes Yuki could finally see the village, parts of the village were in flames and she could see the villagers fighting to put it out. She quickly ran to the nearest villager "What's happened here?!" She asked him

The man looked injured as he turned to face her "Oh master ninja… Thank god you are here… We were attacked by the sand" He told her

"The Sand?!" She said shocked "Why would they attack us?! They are our most trusted ally!"

"I don't know master ninja… They just came in claiming they wanted some rest from their patrol, once they were in they attacked all three ninja's posted in this village for our protection and killed them… They then proceeded to attack the village" he explained

"Where are they now?" she asked concerned that they could still be around

"I don't know, a few minutes ago they just up and left, but I did hear one of them say that they could sense a strong chakra heading our way… They must had detected your approach master ninja"

Yuki was slightly relieved, at least her arrival had scared them off, she began to relax a bit "I don't understand why the sand would attack us.." she said as she walked by the villager to get a better view of the damage to the village

"I can't answer that master ninja… Maybe it's because the sand has grown tired of Konoha's arrogance" the man suddenly told her

"Wait what?" but before Yuki could turn her attention back to the villager she felt something pierce her skin from behind, she quickly took out her blade and faced her attacker "You bastard…" she said as she began to feel her extremities becoming numb

"Did I forget to mention I was the sand ninja who caused all this? Oh my bad" he said with a grin as he turned into a Sand ANBU

"Transformation Jutsu… But how, I couldn't detect any chakra from you!"

"Arrogant Konoha scum, I can supress my chakra" he said grinning underneath his mask

"You should have killed me when you had the chance" she said pointing her blade at him, she could also feel the numbness spreading

"Why kill someone who is already beaten? You make for a much better hostage; you are part of that prick of a Hokage's personal team are you not? I wonder, what would he do to get you back?"

"And you call me arrogant? To think that you have already beaten me is Ludacris!" She said as sweat was beginning to form on her brow

"By now, you have probably begun to feel the effects of the paralysing agent in your body, within a few more minutes you will be unable to do anything, but don't worry, the effects are only temporary, they last only half an hour or so, but its more than enough to get you away from here and into Sand controlled territory" he said with a slight laugh

Yuki was gritting her teeth, it was becoming harder and harder for her to hold her blade "Then I will have to defeat you before my body becomes completely unable to fight!" she griped her blade tighter as she lunched her attack "Crush, Namazu!" her blade suddenly turned to stone, she swung it at the enemy who narrowly avoided it, the blade crashed into the ground creating a huge impact crater

"My god… Her strength is immense" He thought to himself

Yuki had lost feeling to most of her body, she knew that she only had one last shot before her body would give in, she began making seals and suddenly earth spears began erupting from the ground, the enemy was able to dodge them all, Yuki wasted little time as she resumed her attack, she put all of her chakra into her legs to, the enemy ninja was going to once again dodge her attack but he then realized he was surrounded by walls of rock, preventing him from avoiding Yuki's blade "Got you now, bastard!" she thought to herself

Just as the blade was about to reach its target, she lost her grip and it fell out of her hand as she literally rans into the enemies arms as most of her body went completely numb, the enemy threw her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs "Bitch, know your place" he said with a grin as the walls of stone began to crumble "It's time for us to leave" He said as he was going to pick Yuki up

"RASENGAN!" he suddenly heard and then felt something hit him in the back; he then realized that there was a hand sticking out of his chest overflowing with chakra

"The Hokage?!" He said shocked, but when he turned his head he saw Konohamaru with a calm yet hateful stare

"This is for laying your dirty hands on my beloved" He finally spoke retracting his hand from the enemy's body

"Of course, you're that bastards little bratty protégée… Well this didn't turn out the way I expected" He said as he fell to his knees "Well, it's been a blast!"

Konohamaru sensed an enormous amount of chakra building up; he knew that they didn't have a chance of getting away in time so he ran to Yuki as fast as he could. The enemy exploded and Konohamaru wrapped his arms around Yuki, using his body as a shield to protect her from the blast. A few moments latter Yuki opened her eyes, she had heard the explosion but didn't feel anything except for a bit of heat, she then realized that Konohamaru was laying on top of her with blood dripping down his face and mouth "KONOHAMARU!" she screamed out

He smiled at her "Are you alright Yuki Chan?" trying to force a grin

"You idiot! Why did you do something so reckless?" she said with tears streaming down her face

"To protect you… I would do anything" He answered her "You are my Yuki Chan…" He said as he forced his body off of hers and to his knees "Are you alright?" he once again asked her

"Yeah… My body is still paralysed by whatever it was he used on me, but It should wear off soon… You?" She asked him

Most of Konohamaru's Jonin vest was charred from the explosion and some debris had hit him quite hard, but he simply grinned "I am fine Yuki Chan" he walked back to Hanabi who he had laid down in a safe place only moments before his attack, he checked on her pulse once more "She is getting worst… And I don't think basic first aid will save her again… I need to get her to a doctor or medic… But Yuki Chan…" He was torn about what to do

Yuki could tell he was troubled, she used every ounce of her strength to force her body to sit up and allowed herself to rest up against some rubble "Get her help, I will be fine, my injuries are minor compared to hers" She told him

"But Yuki Chan… You're defenceless in your current condition" He said not wanting to abandon her

"It's not like you're going to be far, get her to a medic and come back for me, that is if I haven't regain my strength by the time you return, so go, before it's too late and she dies…" She pleaded with him

"I will be back for you as soon as I can" He said as he jumped away

Yuki let out a sigh as she tried to relax a bit, suddenly she felt something cover her mouth "Finally, I thought he would never leave" a voice from behind her said "Time for us to go" he added as he shoved a piece of cloth into her mouth before throwing her over his shoulder and disappearing in a poof of smoke

Konohamaru had found a group of villagers who had just finished putting out a fire and were resting a bit, one of them stood up "Master Ninja!" he said bowing in respect

"Are there any doctors or medics among you?" He asked

One of them stepped forward "Yeah, I am a doctor" he said

Konohamaru was shocked as he took out a Kunai and went into a defensive stance with Hanabi in his arms "YOU! But your dead!" he shouted out

The man let out a small grin "I can assure you that I am very much alive, I have been living here in this village for the past fifteen years, trying to forget about my past…" He answered him

Another villager stepped up "It's true, he has been living with us and has been acting as our head doctor since he arrived, he saved many lives during the last great shinobi war as well as today"

Konohamaru stared into the man's eyes who he knew as Kabuto, Orochimaru's former partner who was thought to had been killed along with Akatsuki all those years ago "Then why didn't you do anything to stop this attack? You are a former S Ranked fugitive of Jonin level; you should have been able to prevent this attack from happening!"

Kabuto let out a small sigh "I vowed never to harm anyone ever again, even if it would mean dying, if you don't believe me, attack me, kill me, I won't defend myself" he said stepping forward and raising his hands he then noticed how badly injured Hanabi was and lowered his hands "She isn't going to survive for much longer, she is strong but I can feel her life slipping away, let me save her life, if you feel that I am such a threat then take me to Konoha afterwards, I won't fight" he told him

Konohamaru looked at Hanabi's face, it had become even paler then it was before, she had lost a lot of blood "I don't have any choice… You are her only chance of survival, but I am warning you, if you try anything I will kill you myself" he warned

"Yeah, I understand… Come, my clinic was not damaged in the attack" He said as he led Konohamaru into a building "Lay her down here" He said motioning to a bed as he began washing his hands, Konohamaru did as he asked, Kabuto walked over to her "The first thing I need to do is get that spear out of her body… This will probably take a while, you may want to sit down" he explained

"I am fine here, where I can keep an eye on you" he said not wanting to leave Hanabi alone with him

Kabuto let out a small sigh "Alright, but if you're going to stick around, might as well make yourself useful, get me some cloths from that cabinet as well as some pints of blood I have stored in that fridge over there, I have a feeling that she is going to need some…" he said as he began working on her

Meanwhile back in Konoha it had been hours since Sakura had begun working on Naoto, Naruto hadn't stop pacing back and forth in the waiting room, a ninja suddenly ran up to him got down to one knee and bowed his head "Hokage Sama, the council is requesting your presence sir"

"You can tell the council that I will be with them just as soon as I hear word that Naoto's life is out of danger…. Until then they can carry on without me" He answered bluntly

"The council predicted that response from you my lord…. And told me that in the event you refused to come that they would remind you that as Hokage of the leaf your primary duty is to Konoha… My lord…"

Naruto grabbed the ninja by the collar out of anger and stared directly into his eyes "Then you tell the council that yes I am Hokage, but I am a husband and a father first! Konoha is in no immediate danger and they can wait another few hours, if they don't agree with that then they can come tell it to me themselves rather than sending a messenger" he said as he dropped the ninja from his grip

"Yes lord Hokage Sama, please forgive me as I was just relaying the message, I will inform them right away sir!" he said as he ran out of the room in fear

"You know, it wasn't the poor kids fault, you didn't have to be so hard on him" Sasuke said as he walked into the room

"I know… But the council is testing my patience; I am the one who was attacked, not Konoha!" He said in anger

"Yeah, but by attacking you, they attacked Konoha, have you thought about what our response to this will be?" He asked, but Naruto was silent "I see… Well my men have completed their sweeps of the village, we found and removed additional explosive and chakra hiding notes left behind, we believe that they were put in place for a larger attack on the village in the future, the ANBU are investigating further…" He could tell that he wasn't in the mood to be talking about anything at the moment; he sat down next to him and remained by his side

Suddenly the doors opened and a very fatigued Sakura stepped out fallowed by Ino, Naruto immediately got to his feet and stared at her waiting for news, she let out a small smile "She will be alright, but will need a lot of rest over the next few days" she told him, he immediately hugged her tightly as tears of joy began streaming down his eyes, she wrapped her own arms around him, she then took his hand and led him inside of the room knowing that he wanted to see her "She is sleeping, try not to wake her.." she told him

Naruto approached her quietly, he took her hand into his own, she looked so peaceful compared to the last time he saw her, he stroked a few strands of her hair away from her forehead and kissed it gently "I am going to make sure nothing like this happens to you ever again… Naoto….Angel….I love you" he whispered in her ear

The same ninja from before ran into the room and got down to his knee again "Hok….." but before he could even finish the first word of his sentence Sakura grabbed him and dragged him out of the room quickly throwing him into a wall once outside

"My daughter is trying to rest! If you have some business with Naruto then it will have to wait, but I will not have you making noise and waking her up after what she has been through!" she said angrily

Sasuke felt sorry for the poor young ninja who was just trying to do his job, he got up and bowed in respect of Sakura "My apologise lady Sakura, but we just got urgent news…." He tried to explain

"What news?" Naruto asked as he exited the room

The Ninja got back to one knee "Lord Hokage, we just received a messenger hawk from one of our border villages, it has been attacked by the Sand sir…. The council is Deman….I mean requesting your presence lord Hokage" he said fearing angering him once more

"The Sand has openly attacked us again?..." Sasuke said shocked at Garaa's actions

Naruto looked at Sakura who just nodded "She will be fine, go… Konoha needs you" she told him

With that said both he and Sasuke made their way to the fire tower

* * *

**End chapter 3**

* * *

What will happen to Yuki? More importantly, what is Konohamaru going to do once he realizes she has gone missing? Is Kabuto really telling the truth? Will he save Hanabi? with the sand having attacked the Fire Nation twice now AND kidnaping one of Naruto's team, will war be inevitable? Stick around to find out!

**! !WANTED! ! I am STILL looking for artist who are willing to do cover art for my stories, if you're good at art and are interested, please contact me VIA PM or let me know in a review and I will contact you, Thank you**

Alright everyone, I know my chapters are not as large as they use to be in Historical Bonds but the longer the chapter the longer they take to come out, so I opted to make them in between 3-4k large , I also want to say that my sister is visiting us from the Cayman Iles "Yes she lives there...Lucky her..." for the next 2 months so I may be a bit slow at releasing new chapters, BUT I will still try my best to make it once a week, but I can't make promises, if its not out by next Sunday, it should only be a few days late

and as always, don't forget the three R's

**READ - RAVE REVIEW!**


End file.
